Goodnight
by Vanidades
Summary: Mako decides they should take it slow... How will he tell Korra, and how will she take this? I'm tired of the overwritten fic of Korra and Mako getting married and having kids right after getting together, so I wrote a little fluff piece. MaKorra! Fluff! Read & Review.


Well, this is my second fic for this realm. Hopefully you guys will like it.

I have been obsessed with MaKorra since the day they met in the show, so here's a bit more fluff... Keeping it PG since the last one I wrote was a bit too smutty.

Enjoy, kids!

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own them._

* * *

The night sky was clear, no clouds coming in between the view of the many passer-bys and the stars. It wasn't a cold night, the wind blew lightly, leaving traces of a few leaves in the beginning of Autumn, instead of the usual busy talk of the wind, today it felt more like a whisper.

And there she was, by the gazebo at the top of one of the hills in Air Temple Island, resting her back against Naga's side, looking up to the sky, contemplating amongst the tenths of constellations that were staring back at her turquoise eyes.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Naga nudged her with her nose and she giggled, bringing her hand up to meet Naga's jawline, scratching just behind her ear, the dog growling in a pleasant manner as she closed her eyes.

Just then she felt as Naga's ears perked up and she gave away from the touch, raising her head and sticking her tongue out, letting out a tiny and overjoyed bark as her tail whipped rapidly from side to side.

"I knew I'd find you here." She heard the husky voice as she heard hands stroking the fur on Naga's head.

"Hmm?" She whispered as she cocked her head back to meet golden eyes, sending a smile his way.

The young fire bender moved to sit besides her, where a spot had been cleanly swept from the fallen leaves, as if she had been already expecting him. Knowing her, she probably had come wishing he was here, cleaning up a spot for her 'imaginary Mako' until he came back from his training session with Bolin... and as if in the slightest chance in hell would he let his imaginary competitor win his woman over.

He smiled and with the flick of his fingers managed to light up the small pit fire that was in front of them, proceeding to take his place next to the girl of his dreams, getting comfortable, smoothly slipping his shoulder under Korra's head, bringing support and just like an arm, naturally, snaked it's way around his as she snuggled closer to him.

"You're done with training for today?" Her voice was nothing more than a tiny murmur against the wind.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded, "Thanks for dropping the lunch off, Bo was quite happy about it as well and sends a million thanks your way. It was well-timed, if I may add."

"You're welcome, City Boy." She finished with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell between them as he lifted his eyes up to the sky.

Her head snuggled closer to his neck, not reaching for comfort, but warmth, as he pulled the scarf with his hands and wrapped it around them, both, taking her hands into his and placing a small kiss on the back of each.

Korra giggled, he couldn't imagine why as they could feel Naga taking a deep breath. He guessed that they both had a long day, considering Korra's latest routine. "How was your training today?" He asked as Korra took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was okay. You know Tenzin and his strict ways... And then Naga and I went for two laps around the island." She said as she stared, lazily, into the fire.

She brought one of her hands to brush her tired eyelids awake, in a failed attempt to bring some more blood to see if she could stay awake.

No avail. A tiny yawn as her grip around Mako's arm tightened and she nestled closer to him.

The owner of gold eyes brought a hand to the nose of his bridge, rubbing it as he quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the Avatar and moving to land a kiss upon her damped hair, it smelled of lavender. "Hey, you, your hair is still wet and you're tired. Let's go back inside before you catch a cold."

Tired turquoise eyes looked up at him as a smile crawled its way to her lips, and then the small nod he had been waiting for. Without further words needed, he excused himself and stood up, stretching and dusting his pants as he waited for the Avatar to stand up, holding out an inviting elbow to offer some support.

She got up and cleaned herself as well, as Naga proceeded to follow their actions. Her arm visiting the opening from its host as he smiled at her and resumed their walking towards the temple and the main house.

They kept on walking, still quiet as she lifted up her eyes and intercepted a shooting star, rapidly closing them and making a wish, an action that Mako caught and brought a lovely smile to his face.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the man standing close to her, a slight blush gracing her bronzed skin. "S-sorry," she whispered as he shook his head and placed a hand over the hands that rested on his arm.

"What'd you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true..." She muttered with a slight pout as he smiled.

"Fair enough." He said as they continued to walk as they stopped in the hall.

She looked up to him as he brought her close in an embrace, not too close, just close enough for his head to rest on her shoulders as his arms rested just on top of her waist, and her arms ran to his neck, running thin fingers through his thick black hair.

"Standing here with you so close to me..." He stated as she smiled.

"I know." She whispered as she kissed his shoulder, pulling away as golden met turquoise and both of them smiled.

"You're just so beautiful, Korra." He whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. A hand that was met with another two bronzed ones and a pair of soft lips, whispering a smile against his knuckles.

Their foreheads pressed against each other's as they basked in the warmth of the small fire burning in the temple's fireplace.

"I don't want to say goodnight..." She whispered as she fought the water works that were welling up on her eyes as Mako just smiled at her and she couldn't help but to wonder if she just wanted to cry because of exhaustion rather than sentimentalism.

"You don't have to just yet. We still have all the way to your bedroom."

She let out a small laugh as he kissed the tip of her nose, holding her hand and leading the way.

"I never opened up to anyone..." He said as she looked up to him as he clutched his father's scarf in his hand, loosening to just lie around his neck. "It feels good to know I can be myself around you, you know?"

She smiled as they found themselves by the door of her room.

A hand pressed against the door and it opened to show the full lit room, "You should consider turning the lights off." He said as she turned around and pouted at him. "Would you like me to come get you for breakfast tomorrow morning?" He asked as she gave a small nod. "Ok." He said with a smile as he leaned in a placed a small kiss on her lips. "I'll see you to-" He was about to finish his sentence as Korra leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"Stay." She whispered as her eyes looked for some sort of escape in the buttons of his shirt.

His hand cupped her chin as he smiled sweetly, "I'd love to... but let's do this the right way, ok?" He said as tears starting to flow from behind turquoise eyes. "Hey, hey, no crying, ok? Believe me, I would love to-"

"Then why don't you?"

"I would like to take it slow, we don't need to rush this. I would love to have you fall asleep between my arms every night, but let's give this time. If we just give this time, I'm sure that it'll bring us closer to that love we want to have. But let's just take it slow. Let's give us time to miss each other." He said as he placed a small kiss on her lips. "For now, just holding you like this, and being able to kiss you is enough. Let's do this right." He added as his thumb feathered her lips.

Korra looked down as his hands left her face, "Good night..." She whispered as she turned around and turned the lights off, stepping into the room as she felt two strong arms embrace her, his chest close to her back, one of the hands then moved to place the red scarf around her neck.

"I love you, Korra." He whispered as his lips pressed against the damp chestnut hair.

She smiled and brought her lips to the scarf, "I love you too, Mako."

And just like that the arms left her waist and the door closed behind her, leaving her with a smile and his most precious memento and just a kiss goodnight.

Even though this was nothing more than a shot into something unknown, venturing into some unnamed territory that she had never stepped into before, she knew there was something more to it... It had never felt so right to love someone the way she loved him.

And for now, that was enough.

He got to his room, resting his back against the door, sighing as a smile fell upon his lips once again.

"Stop smiling so much, you're freaking me out."

Ah, that voice. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Shut it!" He snapped as his brother giggled and Pabu made his way to his shoulders.

"It's nice to see you being so happy, bro. Haven't seen you smile this much in a while."

"It just feels so real, Bo." He added as he moved to his bed and took off his shoes.

"Take care of her, ok?"

"Right." He said smiling as he turned the lights off and brought a hand to his lips, tracing them as he remembered the lingering kiss and went to sleep with a smile on his face, hoping for the day break, for another chance to keep on doing this.

Things were headed in a good direction... He just knew it, as he fell asleep to his heartbeat pounding to the beat of the feelings that the owner of those turquoise eyes brought to him.

* * *

So, that's that! Feel free to leave a review! I love coming home to read what you guys think of it.


End file.
